Problem: One interior angle of a convex polygon is 160 degrees. The rest of the interior angles of the polygon are each 112 degrees. How many sides does the polygon have?
Solution: Let us call $x$ the number of sides in the polygon.  The sum of all the angles of the polygon with $x$ sides is $180(x-2)$, but with the information given, it can also be expressed as $160 + 112(x-1)$.  Therefore, setting these two equations equal: \begin{align*}
180(x-2) &= 160 + 112(x-1)\\
180x - 360 &= 160 + 112x - 112\\
68x &= 408\\
x &= 6\\
\end{align*} Thus, it has $\boxed{6}$ sides, and is a hexagon.